Within Temptation: Dangerous Mind
by Silverneko9lives0
Summary: Story 8 of the Within Temptation/Harry Potter Tribute. Myrtle meets Tom Riddle and gets a peek into his true nature.


_**Within Temptation**_

_Harry Potter fan-fictions of different genres and pairings surrounding the music of Within Temptation—tribute to the books and the band_

_Dangerous Mind_

Tom Riddle/Myrtle, Horror (T)

I hide behind the school, amidst some bushes, crying. I try to keep silent, but I can't manage it all that well.

"You're too noisy."

I look at the speaker. It's an older boy, a fifth or sixth year Slytherin, a prefect badge is attached to his robes. He's very handsome: pale with dark brown tresses and high cheekbones. His eyes are a clear ocean blue.

I avert my gaze and try to clean my face. I must be a mess, but I can't stop crying.

"Why are you crying?"

"Eloise Midgen made fun of me again," I blurt before I can stop myself.

"What for?"

"My glasses."

The boy sits down beside me, smiling kindly. He removes my glasses and pinches my chin, making me face him. "Your eyes are very pretty. Not to large, nor too round. They're a delicious shade of chocolate. Your glasses do make your eyes seem a little bigger, but that's okay. They're easier to see."

I've stopped crying. I know I'm blushing.

"You know, it will get better. Just ignore Midgen. You're already very pretty. Take comfort in that, er…"

"Myrtle."

I regret telling it to him. I really hate my name. He is unable to hide his snicker. I'm blushing deeper.

"You don't like your name, do you?"

I shake my head.

"Then chose a name you like."

"I don't know what name I'd like."

"Well," he gives me my glasses back and I put them on. "You look like a Lucy to me. Or would you prefer Susan?"

"I don't know. They're both lovely names."

He studies me a little more. "Susan. Definitely Susan." I look away, blushing again. His pale hand caresses my cheek. "Do you not like it?"

"I like it."

"Give it some time, Sue," he says. "This place will get more bearable. Smile more. Wear your hair a little differently. I'd like to see it down. It's very pretty. Walk more confidently. There may be nothing to be done with the glasses, but you can make yourself shine regardless."

He's getting close. Uncomfortably close. I scoot away. His hand grabs my arm and pulls me close to him. He covers my mouth.

"I like you, Sue. And in a few years, the five year difference between us will mean nothing."

I'm struggle and try to scream. His leg pushes between mine. His breath tickles my ear.

_Someone help!_

"Riddle!"

He's startled long enough for me to break free. I run out of the bushes. Professor Dumbledore is surprised to see me.

"Myrtle?"

I embrace the kind professor, wailing, too traumatized and upset to speak. Riddle steps out, dusting himself up.

"Tom, what were you doing?"

"Nothing, professor," he lies smoothly. He glances at me, smirking. I hide behind Professor Dumbledore.

"Myrtle, I need a word with Tom. Go back to your dorm."

I obey, running as fast as I could go.

After that, I saw Riddle from time to time. He'd smile at me, wink occasionally, but I never spoke to him again. I avoided finding myself alone with him at all costs.

I told my classmates about him, but no one believed me.

Not even Ruby believed me, though he was one of my closest friends despite being a third year.

Tom Riddle is evil. He's dangerous. And he's a master at disguising this fact.

One day, before school ended, I found a note in my bag.

_In five years, the age difference will be nothing. That is if you live that long, Sue.—Tom_

I should turn the note into the teachers. And I only knew that Professor Dumbledore seemed to have some sort of control over Riddle. So I decided to tell him.

But when I got the courage to approach him with the note, he was talking to Riddle.

"Ah, Tom, give me a moment," Professor Dumbledore said. Tom spotted the note in my hand and glared at me. He knows. "Myrtle, how may I help you?"

I'm shaking. Riddle's gaze is daring me to turn him in.

"S-Sorry," I say. I can't do it. Not when he's here too, glaring at me. He's a visible reminder that he can, and perhaps will, kill me. "It's nothing, Professor. I'm sorry." I run away.

I hide in the girl's bathroom on the third floor. The door opens again. I hold my breath. I stand on the toilet seat, doing my best to hide my presence.

"Susan?"

_No…no! _I cover my ears, and close my eyes tightly.

"Susan? I know you're in here—"

The door opens again.

"Riddle!"

"Miss McGonagall, how nice to see you." Thank god, a teacher! Miss McGonagall is Professor Dumbledore's assistant.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in here? This is the lady's room. Get out!"

Strangely enough, he obeyed, striding out of the lavatory. I jump down and open the stall. I embrace McGonagall, crying.

"Hey, hush, sweetie, hush," she said, kneeling down to my height. "Did Riddle do something to you?"

I tell her everything and how no one believed me. I showed her the threatening note, explaining that I was going to tell Dumbledore.

"I'm frightened!" I scream. "He's really going to kill me!"

"No," Miss McGonagall said, "He's not. I believe you. I will protect you. Okay? First, we have to alert the teachers. You're a very brave girl, Myrtle, for seeking out help. Not many are so brave—"

The alarm goes off. There's been another attack.

Miss McGonagall leads me out of the bathroom and back to Gryffindor House.

There won't be any action taken tonight, what with the attack and all.

The next day was bad. I was mocked again for being a scaredy-cat, mocked for my glasses as usual, and called a liar. I hid in the bathroom, trying to calm down.

Someone entered and a boy spoke, but I didn't recognize the language. I stepped out to tell the boy he had the wrong room.

Instead I'm met face to face with large yellow eyes.

Everything went black.

When I woke, my body was lying on the floor and I was a ghost.

The door opened and Miss McGonagall found me. She screamed, ran out of the room. I followed, trying to get her attention. But I'm not yet visible to human eyes.

I'm sure it was the monster from the Chamber of Secrets. For that, I can take comfort in that it was not Riddle who killed me.

Because I'm sure, beyond a doubt, that he'd try to do much worse than that.

It was a painless death, at least.


End file.
